epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fametown/Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Song
Hey guys. This is the first song I've ever written that tells a story, and the first one that is based off of another story at that. So I decided to post it and get feedback from you guys. Let me know what you think. A lot of emotions went through my brain while I was writing this out. Lyrics (Hello there! Welcome to Fredbear & Friends, A magical place where the fun never ends! We promise every one of us is nice and hearty, Remember, there's only five days until the party!) Stuck in this place, this is not a good day Such little space, I am going insane Feel like a goner, was trapped by a monster My friends make me stronger and help me to conquer This one's a bunny and this one's a chicken This one's a Fazbear and this one's head's missin' But my best friend of all's over there on the bed His name is Fredbear, we're friends till the end But despite all the company, I break down and cry I'm different and weird, you see, I just want to die The only thing stopping me from feeling this way Is my best friend's advice: "tomorrow's another day" Phantoms peaking down the hall Shadows creeping on my walls Closet's full of skeletons, something's down under my bed Is this all inside my head or am I just in hell again Captured, weeping in the jaws Of someone I used to love Feeling all betrayed and dead, will this be the end of it Or will I have to spend another night with Fredbear & Friends? (There's nothing in the whole wide world you should be worrying about, Every boy and every girl has their own ups and downs! Turn that frown into a smile, I can tell you need somebody, Come back soon, there's only four days until the party!) Finally out of that torture chamber Looking around for any sign of danger I don't see nothing so far but my sister's toys I won't be suffering no more, I'm a grown up boy Fredbear's guiding me around my house Just to show me everything is safe and sound I guess I'm good now, let's watch TV and play The monster just jumped out! But tomorrow's another day... (I promise you, I didn't see the monster hiding there, I care about you, I swear, I'm your number one bear! Please forgive me, I am truly sorry, There's only three days until the party!) Just awoke and I'm still shooken from my last encounter This monster seems to love making me feel like a coward What a downer, oh wowzers, fell asleep on the floor 'Bout to head outside, but that evil man's guarding the door! Trying to find a way out of this place, I'm on pursuit Oh shoot! Just saw the man kill someone else in a suit! I'm trapped again, a puddle of tears I lay But as Fredbear would say: tomorrow is another day Phantoms peaking down the hall Shadows creeping on my walls Closet's full of skeletons, something's down under my bed Is this all inside my head or am I just in hell again Captured, weeping in the jaws Of someone I used to love Feeling all betrayed and dead, will this be the end of it Or will I have to spend another night with Fredbear & Friends? (Please stop crying, friend! Please! It makes me so upset, Why don't you take a walk outside and talk to the other kids? But don't take long, don't wanna be tardy, There's only two days until the party!) Went outside, feeling watched by all these eyes This was a bad idea, I should go back inside Some kids point and other kids laugh Some have toys, one has a finger-trap I'm feeling sick, I'm going back home Walk through the doors into my bedroom What's that thing moving beside my bedframe? The monster's got me, but tomorrow's another day (I'm not even sure what to tell you anymore, friend, That monster's one sneaky fox and I'll give him that. But luckily, he hasn't physically hurt nobody, Wake up now, friend, one day until the party!) Woke up again in a cold, dark room Where am I now? This is so not cool The doorhandle's stuck, now I'm trapped inside I'm stuck in the room where the other kids died! Spring-Bonnie heads stacked up on the shelves The evil man's murder weapons are there as well I break down crying, on the ground I lay I'm getting tired of saying tomorrow's another day... Phantoms peaking down the hall Shadows creeping on my walls Closet's full of skeletons, something's down under my bed Is this all inside my head or am I just in hell again Captured, weeping in the jaws Of someone I used to love Feeling all betrayed and dead, will this be the end of it Or will I have to spend another night with Fredbear & Friends? (Today's your special day, friend! It's your birthday! I know you don't wanna have it at my place, but I promise you, it'll be okay! Don't you wanna do it for me? Your best friend, Fredbear? Trust me, friend, this is your Happiest Day! After this, no more nightmares!) So here I am, back at that restaurant It's a happy birthday and I got the guest spot Guess not cause here comes the monster and his henchman What are you doing, you demons? Put me down this instance! No, no! Fredbear doesn't need a kiss or something It's my birthday, you freaks, doesn't that count for something? Oh no, not the mouth! I can see down his throat An endoskeleton and my very own tombstone! Higher and higher, I'm crying for help No one seems to hear me or know how I felt Where is my best friend when I truly need him? Fredbear's not hungry, guys, you don't need to feed him! There's no saving me now, my end time has come Tell Fredbear I love him, and that it's been fun This monster has bitten me, my heart is now smothered Imagine having your life stolen by your own brother! Phantoms peaking down the hall Shadows creeping on my walls Closet's full of skeletons, something's down under my bed Is this all inside my head or am I just in hell again Captured, weeping in the jaws Of someone I used to love Feeling all betrayed and dead, will this be the end of it Or will I have to spend another night with Fredbear & Friends? ("Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me...I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking... The last thing I wanna do is make you suffer any more... I'm sorry...mark my words, I will make it up to! (*breaks down crying as he pulls his brother's plug*) Fredbear, what happened? "You're broken." My mind's filled with sadness. "We are still your friends." I don't know what to say, friend. "Do you still believe that?" Of course I do, so yes! Wait, why are my other friends going away? "I'm sorry, my friend, it's just too hard to explain." You said I was broken, what did you mean? "You were played like a puppet, friend, now can you see?" I see a world made of nothing but yellow. "Don't worry, my friend, I will put you back together." Category:Blog posts